Rapunzel (Blue-Eyed Beauty)
Princess Rapunzel is a character on ABC's Heroes Unite. She debuts in the ninth episode of the seventeenth season. She is portrayed by special guest star Sofia Gardera and guest star Alexandra Cruz. Rapunzel is based on the character of the same name from the fairy tale "Rapunzel" and the Disney film, Tangled. Rapunzel is the original counterpart of Gretel. Bio Soon after she is kidnapped from the kingdom she is from, Rapunzel learns that she is a princess from one of Gothel's books. Rapunzel asks Gothel if she can go see the floating lantern festival, but Gothel refuses, telling Rapunzel that the world outside is too dangerous. However, Gothel does agree to bring one lantern to Rapunzel. When Gothel returns with the lantern, Rapunzel thanks her, but Gothel rebukes her, saying she only brought the lantern to shut her up. Rapunzel soon learns that the lantern is an Enchanted Lantern, and tries to use it to drive the darkness out of Gothel so they can be a true family. However, Gothel catches wind of Rapunzel's plan, and reverses it so that the lantern poisons Rapunzel's heart instead. One day, Rapunzel meets two time travellers, Zelena and Ben French. Rapunzel is curious as to what Zelena and Ben are doing at her tower, to which Zelena and Ben tell Rapunzel that they're there by accident, asking who's there. Rapunzel reveals that she was imprisoned by a witch, Gothel. Just then, Gothel appears and creates a fireball to stop Zelena and Ben. Zelena then uses Rapunzel to block Gothel's fireball, leading to Rapunzel collapsing. When she wakes up, Zelena tries to make amends, but Rapunzel refuses to listen, vowing that if Zelena ever steps foot in the tower again, she'll kill her. Ben uses his magic to heal Rapunzel, and with Zelena, sets off. Afterwards, Gothel decides to punish Rapunzel for attempting to escape the tower, even though Rapunzel pleads for mercy. As punishment, Gothel rips out Rapunzel's heart and forces her to burn her paints and books, greatly distressing Rapunzel. That night, as Rapunzel lays in her bed, she vows to take her revenge on Gretel, Zelena, Ben, and all others who dare act against her. Ten weeks later, Rapunzel meets River Song and The Doctor, who offer to take her on a quest to a far-off place. Rapunzel agrees, and soon, they arrive in the Land Without Time. Rapunzel then asks where they are, to which River and the Doctor announce they are in the Land Without time to stop the Daleks from taking over the realm. Rapunzel nods after an explanation to what a Dalek is, and soon accompanies her newfound allies on a quest to save the realm. Later, Rapunzel witnesses her allies defeating the Daleks. Afterwards, the Doctor and River are captured and disarmed by the Daleks. Rapunzel finds a frying pan and uses it against the Daleks, stopping them. The Doctor and River praise Rapunzel for her effort. Afterwards, Rapunzel is returned to the tower, and begins dreaming of visiting other realms again. Afterwards, Rapunzel encounters Zelena again. Zelena asks Rapunzel for forgiveness from their past, but Rapunzel refuses, claiming that Zelena ruined her life forever. Zelena then teleports away, with Rapunzel screaming for her to return. Soon after, Gothel has Rapunzel accompany her to Wonderland. Rapunzel is reluctant to go, but Gothel promises that she will be rewarded. Rapunzel decides to come, and upon their arrival in Wonderland, asks why they are there. Gothel states that she is there in search of an alliance with Cora, the Queen of Hearts. Rapunzel asks why they're really there, to which Gothel admits that she is there in search of a bottle of the Dark Curse Potion, which Gothel intends to use on someone she hates. Rapunzel accompanies Gothel to Cora's castle, where Gothel has Rapunzel sneak into Cora's vault. Upon her entry, Cora teleports in and demands to know why Rapunzel is in her vault, before revealing the ripped-out hearts which have earned her her moniker as the Queen of Hearts. Rapunzel says that Gothel ordered her to, to which Cora says Rapunzel is free to go, before giving her a Dark Curse Potion, telling her to use it on Gothel. Afterwards, Rapunzel tries to sneak the Dark Curse potion into Gothel's drink. However, Gothel soon finds out about this and tells Rapunzel that she can't be cursed so easily. Rapunzel tells Gothel that she'll soon pay, but Gothel puts Rapunzel to work, telling her to tend to her garden. Rapunzel then finds a Wonderland mushroom that carries a deadly poison which will cause the person who ingests its contents to be poisoned from the inside out. Rapunzel slips it into Gothel's drink, but Gothel tricks Rapunzel into drinking it, killing her. However, Gothel revives Rapunzel with tear magic, physically abusing Rapunzel. Gothel then locks her up in the wardrobe and tells Rapunzel that she'll never amount to anything. Later on, Rapunzel manages to escape Witch Ginger's Tower and goes out in search of adventure. Rapunzel encounters Belle, who has fled her home in the French Village to escape Sir Gaston. As she is kind-hearted, Rapunzel asks if Belle would like her to help her defeat Gaston. Belle agrees to Rapunzel's proposition, and together, the two of them set off. Along the way, Belle and Rapunzel discuss Rapunzel's past. Rapunzel reveals that when she was still a child, she was kidnapped by Witch Ginger, who decided to adopt her. Soon, they arrive at the village, where Belle tells Rapunzel to wait. Rapunzel agrees, and finds a hill and begins singing to herself quietly until she hears Belle scream. She then rushes to the scene, where Belle is being assaulted by Gaston. Rapunzel knocks Gaston out with a frying pan, and in a fit of rage, Belle kills Gaston. Inspired, Rapunzel decides to part ways with Belle until the next time. She later returns to the tower, inspired by Belle's murdering of Gaston. Rapunzel then declares to Witch Ginger that her name is now Gretel, which in her native language means "darkness", and that soon, she will get her revenge. However, Witch Ginger curses Rapunzel so she can't escape unless Gothel allows her to, eventually leading to Gretel hating Belle. When Rapunzel tries to escape, Gothel reveals that she knew the whole time that Rapunzel had a bottle of the Dark Curse potion. Gothel then throws the liquid contents at Rapunzel. However, it backfires, and both Gothel and Rapunzel are changed, with Gothel becoming Witch Ginger and Rapunzel becoming Gretel, with both of them having altered memories of their past. }} Trivia Character Notes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Unite Characters Category:Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Tangled Category:Disney Princesses Category:Land Without Time Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Season 20 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 21 Characters